Por que te vais?
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Os dois irmãos falam um para o outro através de uma música... Aspros e Defteros deixam que o coração conte essa história.


Olha o Maná de novo aí, gente... E por favor, leiam as explicações abaixo.  
Pois é, voltei com as songfics e com uma das músicas que eu considero mais lindas e carregadas de sentimento que eu já vi. Por qué te vas?, do Sergio Vallín (guitarrista do Maná), é uma música que pode ser lida tanto em um contexto romântico quanto em um contexto de afeto por alguém, e é nesse último sentido que eu escrevi essa história.  
Como a letra tem algumas partes que dão um sentido fortemente romântico, eu não as aproveitei, mas mantive aquelas que dão espaço para mais de uma interpretação - para que eu pudesse encaixar o amor de irmãos nelas. Tenham em mente que a expressão "Te quiero", em espanhol, tem o sentido de "gosto de você" ou "tenho carinho por você", ou seja, é uma expressão puramente afetiva.  
Bem, dito isso, espero que gostem!

* * *

Aspros... meu irmão, é até difícil chamar-te assim agora. Porque há tempos já não te reconheço.

Não sei dizer ao certo quando aconteceu, mas quando uma sombra começou a correr por teus olhos... quando aos poucos tomou conta deles, sem que eu me desse conta. Só fui perceber quando até um cego perceberia.

Já não posso nem te olhar nos olhos mais.

Como eu queria que fôssemos aquelas crianças tranquilas, que não temiam nada uma na outra. Como eu queria te dar um daqueles abraços...

 _Cuánto tiempo sin vernos a la cara, (Quanto tempo sem nos vermos cara a cara,)_

 _Si hoy tan solo te pudiera acariciar (Se hoje pudesse tão-só te acariciar)  
Ay, te extraño tanto, tanto, (Ai, sinto tanto, tanto a sua falta,)  
Que no sabes (Que não sabes)  
_

Você não sabe como eu sinto falta disso. Escondo, claro, porque já não há nada a se fazer. Vejo isso em cada palavra sua.

De repente você era um cavaleiro de ouro, mas muito distinto do que eu imaginava. Do que nós dois imaginávamos há anos atrás. Uma sombra parecia te percorrer inteiro agora. Tudo pareceu ter ido rápido demais...

 _Todo pasa tan deprisa en estas calles, (Tudo passa tão depressa nestas ruas,)  
En un cerrar de ojos todo terminó (Em um piscar de olhos tudo terminou)  
_

É como se eu não soubesse para onde você foi.

 _Yo no sé por qué te fuiste sin decir (Eu não sei por que você se foi sem dizer)_

 _Adiós (Adeus)  
_

Para onde meu irmão foi?

 _¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
Cuando te quiero demás (Quando te quero demais)_

*** _  
_Só agora eu vejo, Defteros. Só agora eu vejo o que você estava tentando me dizer.

Meu irmão, a quem eu prometi proteger. A quem eu prometi tirar das sombras, e que confiou em mim até quando não deveu. Você tentou me chamar várias vezes, e quando não conseguiu, me chamou desta última maneira... e cá estou...

... Para ver você sumir. _  
_

E por favor creia em mim se digo que sinto muito. Sinto mais do que eu poderia dizer.

Não quero ter que ver que você vai e ficar aqui.

 _¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
Cuando te quiero demás (Quando te quero demais)_

Você deu a vida para que eu voltasse a mim, e sei que agora devo me tornar o cavaleiro justo que deveria ter me tornado tempos atrás. Mas não sei se consigo...

 _Dile al cielo que no puedo, (Diga ao céu que não posso,)  
Dile que no sé vivir sin tí, (Diga-lhe que não posso viver sem ti,)  
Eso pasa por quererte demás... (Isso acontece por querer-te demais...)_

Não posso seguir vivendo sem a minha metade, arrancada de mim.

 _¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
Cuando te quiero demás (Quando te quero demais)_

Nem sei mensurar direito o quanto dói. Mas esteja certo, meu irmão, de que dói muito. E se eu pudesse, sentiria essa dor em carne viva para apagar tudo o que passou. Mas só posso dizer o quanto sinto por tudo, esperando que você me ouça.

E agora só me resta perguntar...

 _¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)  
¿Por qué te vas? (Por que te vais?)_

Por que você precisa ir? _  
_

 _Cuando te quiero demás... (Quando te quero demais...)_


End file.
